Cloaked
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: Naruto is a demon of a dying race. Gaara, a raccoon demon, has come to take Naruto away from his place among humans. Will he willingly go or is a certain someone stopping him from making a decision. Yaoi NaruSasu -Lemon-


Cloaked

(OS)(AU)(NS)

ATTENTION: This story contains Yaoi, meaning male on male. This fic also contains a Graphic Lemon.

Enjoy-

Looking out from the porch of his dwelling, he noted on how the winter air blew quietly but strongly. Throughout the street, many walked to or from their own houses. They were bunched up in their heavy thick coats, scarf's and gloves clinging to their skin. As he stepped down the steps and onto the street he noticed how the others glanced at him. They made sure not to let their gaze linger, and for their apparent dislike not to show in their eyes, but he saw it anyway.

He brushed it off, what else could he do. Going down the poorly cemented street he rounded the corner and his boots kicked up the newly fallen snow from last night. His blue-eyed stare only viewing the ever changing sky and the free-flowing clouds. A strong gust of cold wind come forth and it disturbed his head full of blond locks. The coldness did not affect him though. To him it could have been a hot summer day and he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Perhaps that was a pro for being a demon. Glancing around he did feel slightly out of place, only wearing a thin shirt compared to the heavily clothed humans.

The blonde-blue-eyed-demon was about to turn onto another street when a spark of electricity shot up his spin. The hair on his arms stood on end, and his blue eyes dilated. Snapping his head to the right he saw a figure approaching. A human figure. But it wasn't human.

Humans were on a lower frequency, it felt like distant static. This guy was a demon. The air around demons made the air feel like electricity. Human couldn't feel it, they couldn't feel anything above their own frequency. Staying motionless he waited for the unknown demon to approach him. The closer the demon got the stronger the electric current. It made his body relax and tense at the same time. But it felt so very much natural. It had been a long while since anything felt this natural.

The demon stepped in front of him. It was in the shape of a man. Blood-red hair and pale green eyes. He had an aura that made him awkward. On the red-heads lean body, he was wrapped in a thin black jacket that fell to his shoulders to the ground. A sand colored belt keeping it closed at his waist.

They eyed each other curiously.

"I am the one-tailed Raccoon Demon." After giving what sounded like a fleeting comment, the pale-green eyes locked with azure. "You are Kyuubi, the fox demon."

The blonds eyes narrowed. "My name is Naruto."

"Is that what the humans call you?"

"That is what I call myself."

The Raccoon Demon's lips shifted into a patronizing smirk. He stepped forward. Naruto shot down the impulse to take a step back. "You are a Demon. Have you forgotten that? Has living amongst these humans for so long diluted you?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the red-head spoke first.

"How long has it been since you have spoken to another Demon?" His arms came to cross themselves across his chest. "I know it is law that we demons separate ourselves from each other, we can go hundreds of years living in isolation. But even you must be feeling what is happening to our kind." The pale-green eyes seemed to conceal sadness. "The Nine Demons of Nature are dying."

The Fox Demon felt his insides quack. It was true. Over the years there were instances in which he felt as though his soul was being ripped apart. It was the feeling of a fellow demon dying. There was also instances of great warmth and happiness, which was the feeling of a new demon being born into the fold to replace an empty slot in Nature. But then again Naruto hasn't felt that feeling in so long, he can hardly remember it.

"Don't you feel the Earth shift?" The Raccoon demon asked. "For as long as time existed there have always been the Nine Demons of Nature. When one of us dies, others will mate so to restore balance. But something is happening, we could not mate, therefore we could not restore order. As it is there are only four of us now."

Naruto felt his heart sink and his eyes burn. "Yugito! The Two-Tailed Cat Demon! What of her?" he asked frantically.

The Raccoon demons eyes betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil. "She is gone." He took a comforting step forward. "Was she the last demon you saw?"

Naruto voice came out hoarse. "Yes, over two hundred years ago."

The red-head nodded his head. He then looked beyond the fox-demon to the village, he can see a few people in the distance. "Why are you living among humans?" He asked. Although their was no malice in his tone there was an accusing one.

Naruto's fists tightened. "Demons are allowed to live amongst humans if they choose."

The raccoon-demon raised an eyebrow. "Only young demons live among humans, for a demon of your age to do so is inappropriate."

The fox-demons teeth grinded together. What the Raccoon Demon said was true. After Demons mature they leave their mortal shells and go off to live in isolation. Naruto didn't like the isolation…he was lonely. So he returned to his human form and joined a village. He knew he was wrong. The Cat demon and him had a huge argument over the matter. She had left in a frenzy. And now she was dead. He never got to apologize.

Naruto's fists clenched and unclenched. Right now he needed to put aside his personal feelings. "Why are the Nine Demons of Nature dying?"

The two demons locked eyes and the fox waited patiently for the answer that he already knew. "Everything….is changing. That is what Nature is, isn't it. We are merely going extinct." the red-head took a few steps so that he was beside Naruto but he was facing the opposite way. "In a few hundred years, demons, will be nothing but a myth."

"Why are you here?" That was another question that was gawking at his mind.

The raccoon-demon gave him a sideways glance. "I came to ask you to join me."

Naruto's body turned sharply to face the other. "Join you?"

"Yes, the demons are gathering together for these last few centuries. I came to take you to your own kind."

"My own kind…"

Pale-green eyes narrowed. "Yes Kyuubi, demons, not these lowly humans."

Naruto ignored the spark of anger, at humans being called lowly, to give an answer. "I…I cant leave."

The pale green eyes seemed to turn yellow. "And why not?"

Naruto didn't answer. Several minutes passed, but to demons, minutes just seemed like seconds. "What is your name?" Upon seeing the confusion on the raccoon demons face, Naruto rephrased. "What were you called when you lived among humans?"

The Raccoon Demon seemed reluctant. "Gaara"

Naruto gave a terse nod. "Well, Gaara…" the Raccoon demon visually stiffened at the name. "I have given you my answer." The blond turned and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke sat languidly in a rocking chair, reading a book that was perhaps read to many times. His attention shifted as a knock sounded on his front door. Sasuke scowled. "About time he shows up." He angrily closed his book and tossed it on the nearby table as he got up to open the door. Before it was fully open a blond blur pinned him to the wall. Sasuke glared into blue eyes as he heard the door shut. "What do you thin-" His question got cut off by lips crashing down on his.

Sasuke was confused but he gave in as the passionate kiss started to affect him. Naruto sensing his submission reached and engulfed his hand in his partners dark locks. Pulling Sasuke's head back and deepening the kiss.

Their tongues danced in a practiced pace, that left them both breathless. Pulling away Naruto gazed into the dark black eyes of Sasuke. His lover. His best friend.

"What was that all about?" the shorter dark-haired man said as he looked up into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto gave a small smile that was forced and he tightened his hold on Sasuke burying his head into the his shoulder.

Sasuke let himself be held, his hands making automatic smoothing motions on Naruto's back. Naruto's silence started to concern him.

"Naruto."

"Just a little longer Sasuke. Let me hold you little longer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell quickly on the village and Naruto left Sasuke's dwelling to head to his own. The villagers would start to talk if they saw Naruto spend the night. After a minute of walking Naruto felt the current in the air change to electricity. Knowing that the Raccoon demon was behind him Naruto spoke. "Why are you here, or I should ask, why haven't you gone?"

The demon stepped into his line of sight. Gaara gave a causal shrug that made him almost appear human. But Naruto knew better. "To see if you wanted to go on a walk."

"A walk?" Naruto said disbelievingly.

Pale-green eyes lingered on Naruto's form. "How long has it been since you were in your natural state?"

Naruto's body stiffened and he made motion to keep walking.

"Could it be, that you have held that human shell for so long, that you no longer know how to shift?" Gaara had spoken evenly but underlining that question was a mocking challenge.

Naruto growled.

"Come Kyuubi, we will go beyond that tree line and shed these disgusting shells and embrace our natural form." Gaara extended a hand.

The fox demon looked at the hand for several seconds and finally excepted it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark out and the only source of light came from the moon. The village was far behind and all that Naruto could see before him was open land. The wind caressed his fur and his eyes saw beauty where human eyes could only see straightforwardly. Everything appeared so small and insignificant. The fox towering over the trees, that towered over humans. His hands, now claws, dug into the earth and he relished in the cool feeling. Beside him the sand-colored Raccoon jumped high, disappearing into the night sky, then landing. The ground shook with the force and it sent tingles through the fox.

Running and jumping, like a beast, was so natural and so damn fun. The distance they moved felt like nothing and Naruto didn't concern himself with the fact that now he was a quarter around the world.

The raccoons purple tattoo design shined and mesmerized. And the fox's many tails swung from side to side in elegance.

Stopping by a spring the fox dipped his head down and drank. The fresh cool water tasting magnificent on his tongue. Behind him the Raccoon gave an animistic smile and promptly shoved the fox. The fox stumbled and landed in an ungraceful sprawl in the water. The Raccoon gave off a heartily laugh that Naruto couldn't imagine just how it would look in his human form. Gaara sure was different. But then again that was what the demon form did.

The fox growled and swiftly reached out and dragged the unprepared Raccoon demon in with him. They both splashed and swam enjoying the sensation of cutting through water.

After spending most of the night in their demon form. They shifted. But they didn't shift back into the human form. They shifted into many other forms of creatures. And at times into trees or rocks. The talent of shifting also came natural. It was like camouflage. It was the way for a demon to stay hidden from the humans.

Light began to appear on the horizon. Sunrise was coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back into his human form the fox demon rested on the grass, with his feet spread before him and his hands holding himself up from behind. Beside him the raccoon demon, also back into his human form, mimicked him.

"You must come back with me." Gaara said. But what he left unsaid was '_there's no way you could say no after everything.'_

Naruto kept his gaze on the horizon. "No, I'm sorry. But I can not leave. Not yet."

Anger flashed through Gaara's eyes and it made itself known in his voice. "Why, for some human?"

Naruto tensed.

"I saw you with him." Gaara's voice got lower. "But he's human. He can never understand."

"And what exactly do you have against human!?!" Naruto roared with frustration.

"Humans are unworthy filthy creatures." Gaara did not raise his voice but he was close to doing so. "Humans are liars and cheats. As soon as they get the chance they will throw you into the fire to burn!"

"No. Not all humans are like that!"

"Don't be so naïve Kyuubi."

"No! Don't you dare try to belittle me!" Naruto found himself standing up. "I have people who care for me, _love me, _-will they too throw me into the fire in which you claim will burn me?" Gaara made his answer clear. "I don't believe you."

Gaara was also standing and he turned to face the opposite way. "Tell me Kyuubi. How long ago was it that the witch trials ended?" The raccoon demon faced him again. "It wasn't that long ago was it." Gaara let out a sigh and his human hand came to clutch at his red locks. "Don't be so blinded by their false smiles that you will gladly walk off the ledge in which they have led you."

Naruto took a step back. His insides tightening. "_Wrong." _Naruto renewed his strength, his voice returning to him. "You are the one who is blinded. Blinded by fear. Fear for humans that you claim are low and unworthy."

"They are low and unworthy. But they are also the ones who rule this plain. They greatly outnumber us." The raccoon demons eyes had long ago shifted to yellow and they were blazing with hate. "Humans are unpredictable creatures- you must know that Kyuubi!"

"It is human nature to fear but it is also human compassion to accept."

"Accept?!" Gaara bellowed an unbelieving laugh. "They tolerate you!" The red head took a step forward and Naruto did not dare move. "They tolerate you because you emulate them. What greater flattery is there? _'I who could be anything choose to be like you!'" _(1)

Naruto didn't reply.

"Kyuubi!"

"Don't call me that!!" Naruto's hands came to seize his head and he pulled on his blonde spikes. It was the argument with the Cat Demon all over again. "I-I…must go."

"I will be the one to go." Then the Raccoon Demon disappeared in a gust of wind and sand.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at the hard wood floor. He clutched at the armrests that were on the seat in which he sat. Across from him Sasuke sat also. Together they sat in silence for over an hour and Naruto still haven't said what was wrong. Sasuke had enough.

Standing up, he walked toward Naruto. Sasuke got no kind of reaction when he spoke the others name. He even tried to smack him on the side of the head the way he always did. Nothing. Sasuke remembering what happened yesterday, the way Naruto just wanted to hold him, he decided to get closer. He straddled the unmoving Naruto. Pressing closer so that their chest touched, Naruto finally stirred and wrapped his arms around the others waist. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke….Sasuke do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm a demon Sasuke. Do you fear me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You're an idiot." Blue-eyes finally looked up and Sasuke saw the seriousness of the question. "Of course I don't fear you. I'm not afraid just because you're a demon. I told you that the first time we meet."

Naruto nodded absently his thoughts drifting back ten years.

_-Flashback -_

During the days when the leaves began to change colors, Naruto walked along a dirt path. The path was lined with trees on both sides and Naruto lazily walked through the middle, leaves falling all around him and on his head. A gust of wind came sweeping through and the leaves seemed to dance in midair in front of him.

Fascinated, Naruto wanted it to happen again, but no wind came. So he summoned it himself. With his hands in front of them he moved them through the air, wind began swirling around his wrist then to his palms. Faster and faster the rotation got and the leaves that were twirling around him like a tornado compressed themselves into a ball that fit nicely into his palm. Naruto smiled but it quickly faded as a voice made itself known.

Looking up he saw a nineteen-year-old boy with black hair and equally black eyes. His pale skin seemed to glow with the fading daylight. "I have never seen a demon before."

The fox shocked and dejected that he had gotten caught. Let the leaf-ball fall apart to the ground. He looked on toward the intruder. He had expected to be yelled at or run away from but instead the boy stood with his hands in his pockets looking bored.

The dark-haired man took a step forward and Naruto took a step back. Amusement sparked the pale face. "Are you afraid of me?"

Naruto snorted. "No, I expect you to be afraid of me."

"Only an idiot would be afraid of you."

"Then you are the only smart person I know."

"Hn."

"I haven't seen you around before."

"I travel."

"Well that's a weird name." Naruto said with a smile on his lips.

"My name is Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

They walked side by side toward the village. They had engaged in small talk and Naruto was freely smiling for the first time. As they came to the gates of the village Naruto asked the question. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Your one of the Nine Demons of Nature right?"

Naruto gave a terse nod.

"I had heard that a demon could not harm a human in anyway."

Naruto looked awed that he knew that. It was true. Long ago the demons formed laws and one was to never to harm a human. Over the centuries that law was only broken once before. But the human population were not supposed to know anything about the laws. "How did you know that?"

Sasuke seemed to hesitate. "My father, he studied demons."

"Demons are still demons. You should be afraid of us."

Sasuke looked at him a long time then said, "Humans are much more frightening." Nothing else on the subject was touched again.

Since then Sasuke had stayed in the village. Sasuke was moody, bitchy and he treated Naruto like an idiot. And oh how Naruto loved it. It made him feel like a normal person. The interaction between them was so surreal. Over the years they became the best of friends and then one day Sasuke had kissed him. Naruto will never forget the moment.

They were arguing like usual on a cliff side. All morning they were together as they climbed higher and higher and finally settled on a cliff in which they saw the plains that laid beyond the village. Naruto wasn't sure how the argument started but during it, Sasuke had dared him to shift.

Naruto never shifted in front of humans. He had learned that lesson the hard way. At that time, close to a hundred years ago, he had lived further south , he was chased out of a village. Before thinking, which he always did when he was angry, he shifted before Sasuke. He turned into an eagle and took off from the cliff and soared through the sky.

Upon landing, it had dawned on him what he had done. Naruto, terrified that he had scared off his only friend, was cradling his head and was close to tears. Panic and sobs burned his throat and he didn't even register that Sasuke was lifting his chin with his hand until they were locking eyes. Quietly, without words, Sasuke cleaned the tears away with his thumbs. Naruto was dumbfounded and was about to ask why ,but then…. Sasuke kiss him.

It was a chaste kiss, but it meant the world. The next words made Naruto's heart soar. "That was so beautiful."

-_End of Flashbacks-_

--------------------------------

Looking at Sasuke who was currently still straddling him, Naruto gave a sincere smile. Reaching up Naruto kissed Sasuke, it was the same loving chaste kiss from so many years ago.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. But there was a smile ghosting on his lips. Satisfied that Naruto was no longer an unresponsive idiot, Sasuke made a move to remove himself off the blonds lap. The blond gripped tightly onto the dark-haired mans hips and grinned up at him. Heat formed between their bodies and they both went in for a kiss.

The kiss was long and passionate. Opening their mouths at the same time and touring each others caverns. Sasuke's hands worked up from the shoulders into the blonds hair pulling on it fervently.

Kissing the side of the younger man mouth, he moved along his jaw then finally settling on the neck. Naruto made sure to form a hickey and he growled possessively over it. The act made Sasuke smile. Both their skins burned and yearned for skin to skin contact and in there rush- cloths were torn and thrown.

Carefully standing up, Naruto made his way to the bedroom. Sasuke long legs were wrapped securely around Naruto's waist and Sasuke wasted no time to grind against him. It made the blonds legs tremble and fight to make it to the bedroom without just throwing Sasuke against a wall and fucking him there.

Right now Naruto didn't want to fuck, he wanted to make love. He wanted all his insecurities to fly out the window and never return. Sasuke seemed to get the message as he painstakingly removed his pants when they finally made it to the bed. Naruto raked his eyes down Sasuke's gorgeous body and gave a visual shudder.

With a smile playing on both their lips Naruto once again kissed Sasuke. He could never get enough of that. The blond was cradled between pale thighs and their chest deliciously rubbed together. The dark-haired mans arms were wrapped around the blonds neck and he gave a throaty moan when Naruto took a nipple into his mouth. Naruto played with the nub his tongue doing wicked things that made Sasuke arch his back. The blondes hands came to caress Sasuke's sides, his hands occasionally dipping lower.

Sasuke jolted off the bed as Naruto began to grind their manhood's together. His nails scrapping and tightening on Naruto's back, silently telling him that he wanted more. Reaching down Naruto wrapped a hand around Sasuke and gave a few teasing thrusts that had Sasuke growling in frustrated passion.

Never keeping his mouth idle Naruto made sure to tease every weak spot on Sasuke's body. The passion was so tangible, and the love so real that it made both their heads swim and drown. Sasuke was moaning and in turn it made Naruto moan louder.

Presenting three fingers, Sasuke promptly coated them, and Naruto was melting at the sight. The dark-haired man smiled around Naruto's fingers and gave them a hard suck, his tongue swirling around a digit mimicking movements that would make the blond crazy. Naruto removed the fingers. "_Bastard" _he said then gave him a hard kiss to wipe that cruel smile off Sasuke's face.

With a little teasing of his own, Naruto rolled his finger around the entrance but refused to go in. From below Sasuke glared, his fingernails digging into his shoulder. But Naruto didn't mind. Finally Naruto entered a finger and Sasuke relaxed around the intrusion. The second finger entered and Naruto rotated his fingers.

Sasuke's body was trembling and arching with anticipation. He impatiently pushed down to get Naruto to touch his prostate. Naruto already anticipating the movement held fast to Sasuke's hips, which in turn earned him another death glare from the dark-eyed man. Naruto smiled at the lust-filled face and entered another finger. "_Enough." _Sasuke breathed. "_I'm ready." _

Naruto gave a terse nod and positioned himself. Sasuke's legs wrapped around his waist holding him there in case he left. Which Naruto never would. But it showed Sasuke's eagerness and wanting. Pushing forward Naruto sheathed himself and their bodies sparked between each others. Both let out a drawn out moan and Naruto savored the moment looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes. Together they went in for another kiss and Naruto began to move.

The ardor, the familiarity, and the affection made the world slip away. Naruto's thrusts became faster and Sasuke's hold became harder. Words of adoration were whispered in each others ears and moans resounded throughout the room. Naruto gave Sasuke the prefect pleasure. Hitting his prostate at just the right times and a hand thrust to make him drown in the pleasure longer. Sasuke with his tongue and hands showing the blond just how much he loved him. It was harmony that Naruto wished would last forever. Of course nothing does. They both reached their climax and they rested on each other in the aftermath.

Naruto's head was buried in Sasuke's neck giving lazy kisses when Sasuke spoke. "Do you know what I feel when we do this?"

"What?"

"Electricity."

Naruto's head snapped up. "Electricity?"

Sasuke had his eyes closed in content so he didn't notice Naruto's analyzing eyes. "It feels like a current of electricity in the air." Sasuke let out a pleased sigh. "It makes everything feel…right."

Naruto was quiet and it made Sasuke open his eyes. "Really?" Naruto asked disbelieving. Sasuke nodded his head wondering why Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. Naruto then smiled broadly. For a human to be able to feel the electric current meant that they were fated. It meant that they were…compatible. "Damn, I love you so much." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke gave a lazy smile, his eyes drifting closed as Naruto hugged him. "Love you too."

--------------------------------------------

Naruto eased himself from the bed and quickly pulled on some clothes then headed outside. Just as Naruto predicted Gaara appeared.

Naruto spoke first, he wanted to put a stop to it. "I wont' be going." Naruto looked into those pale-green eyes. "I won't leave Sasuke."

"He is human. He will die in less than a century."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I know." He started to feel his throat tighten at the idea. In all the centuries he lived he was sorry to see only a couple of people die. Sasuke would be the worst of them. I guess long life would have to be a con for being a demon. "I'm staying until then." Naruto looked up toward the sky. "I will join you when I'm prepared to die."

Gaara nodded then disappeared in a cloud of sand and left Naruto to his musing.

-End

----------------

(1) This is a quote from a TV show and it inspired this whole fic.


End file.
